The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing a workpiece from a cylindrical blank by extrusion molding.
Various methods of producing cross-heads or spiders for Cardan, or universal joints are known, all of which are very labour-intensive and therefore expensive.
The present invention has the object of providing a method and apparatus by which such workpieces, particularly cross-heads, can be produced more simply and therefore more cheaply.